Where Do You Go When You Are Broken?
by Muckefuck
Summary: AladdinXKouha: Aladdin is tired, having been worked to the bone in training to become better at using magic. He goes to rest for the next day of training when he stumbles across Kouha. Kouha is far from impressed with the state of Aladdin's being, deciding to help mend him just a bit. One-shot, might continue if asked.


He was so tired.

The fatigue hung from his very being like its own set of chains, pressing him into the ground beneath his feet. He couldn't feel his head, his feet and arms throbbed in pain. There were marks that crisscrossed his face and arms. There were burn marks on his hands and legs.

It had been such a day of training. He wasn't sure it could even be called training really. It was more like a torture practice. Day after day, practicing over and over again, until he couldn't feel his body anymore, he practiced. A piece of him regretted trying to do more than he had originally planned in the placement testing. Being placed in this level of class for magicians was brutal.

It would be worth it in the end though, wouldn't it? He was confident that by the end of all of this, he would come out better for all his hard work. With just the strength he had now, it would help to make him more focused in using his abilities. The rukh would have it just a bit easier. That seemed more important than him being tired now.

Still though, he was so tired.

A piece of him longed for the beds he had slept in throughout his journey to Magnostadt. The beds he had slept in when he had staying in Balbad and Sindria had been so nice and warm. He had loved being fed too. There had been so much food before.

He would give an arm and a leg for something for his stomach right now. It was clawing at him, demanding satisfaction right this instant. It wanted to be helped. Surely hard work deserved a hearty meal to top it off.

He felt an arm on his shoulder and jumped. He spun around on his heels, bowing respectfully. "I was just heading to my room." His teacher would never let him hear the end of it for dragging his feet on his way to his room. He was in so much trouble. Without a doubt, he would just-

The person before him wasn't his teacher though. The shoes alone showed him otherwise. The fine white cloth and pink hair proved otherwise as well. The person before him was blinking at him in surprise, looking him over a moment. "Aladdin?"

"Kouha!" Aladdin smiled at him. "What are you doing here?"

"You said you had come to Magnostadt to train to become a magician. We're friends so I thought I would come to check up on your progress." His eyes looked him over again before he shook his head. "It looks like you're lucky that I did. You look like you need some serious help right now."

"It's practice for being a magician. I need to work on controlling my abilities more."

"You need some rest and bandages more like," the boy grabbed his hand before leading him down a hallway away from his room, making Aladdin dig his heels into the floor in terror.

"I have to head to bed. They're going to wake us up in about six hours to start over with the day again and if I'm not there they'll-"

"They'll do nothing because I said they couldn't do a thing." Kouha smiled over his shoulder at him. "They've been mistreating someone I care about and that's unforgivable." The prince opened a door and pushed him in, following after and shutting the door. "Strip out of those clothes and let me see if I have some balm for those burns or wounds on you."

Aladdin stood in indecision. "I really need to get back to my room th-"

The other rolled his eyes before putting a hand on his shoulder, steering him to the bed in the room and sitting him down. The other's eyes locked on Aladdin's, Kouha leaning down to be at eye level with him. "Don't move, don't argue. I'm taking care of you. Accept it. Who helps you when they hurt you? I've been away for almost a month now."

Aladdin shook his head. "No one does. I just return to my room and sleep before starting again."

Kouha shook his head once more. "I would never allow such a thing. I would make them feel the full power of my metal vessel if they tried to do such a thing." His hand went to his metal vessel as he spoke, a grin in place. "They would regret ever touching me."

"I need them to teach me though." Aladdin looked up at him. "Please, I should get back to-"

"Shhh," Kouha silenced him with a hand, looking over at his things a moment. "Let me think. I believe I had some burn creams in my belongings." He moved across the room and began to look through bags before speaking over his shoulder towards Aladdin. "You would not believe how picky they are about having me stay in this building. They were so insistent that it be for magicians only. I know why now, they just didn't want me to see how they treated lesser members of their country. The Kou Empire would never have such pitiful respites on our lands. Ah!" he held up a jar and looked back at Aladdin.

Aladdin smiled a bit at the other's words, seeing the jar and giving out a small sigh. "Thank you for your help."

The other moved back over to him, beginning to treat the burns with the cream in the jar. "It is not a problem. Magicians are important. I refuse to believe they can get away with treating any with such disrespect." He looked up at Aladdin, "if you would like, there is always a place by my side. You could travel with me and work with me to bring about a whole set of changes to this world. You would be away from the deplorable magicians here and I could find you more suitable teachers."

"More suitable?"

Kouha gasped a bit, "Oh! I bet you our priest in my family's empire could help! He's a magi, but his power is great! Without a doubt, he could at the very least give you a few pointers!"

Was the other referring to Judal? Aladdin grinned sheepishly. "I could just stay here and learn what I can from these people though. It's probably best that way. I don't want to be an inconvenience to your empire's priest." Were magi considered priests too? He tucked that question away for later as the other shook his head.

"Aladdin," Kouha laughed at him a bit. "It would be an honor to get you more suitable help."

The boy shook his head. "I just don't want to make you do anything or get into any trouble."

"You're precious," Kouha picked him up and was beaming at him. "I couldn't get in any trouble for doing what I please. And no one makes me doing anything, I do as I please."

Aladdin could only shake his head once more. "Why would you want to help me though?"

"Well because I can and I find you to be worth helping." The prince set him down only to climb over him. "Perhaps I just find you to be too much of an opportunity and asset to let go of." He leaned in a bit more. "You're such a perfect chance to help strengthen my companionship and you are good company." His hands reached up to brush Aladdin's hair back. His face fell as he looked at his hair. "Ah, but you have no idea how to do your hair."

The man sat him up and grabbed a brush from the nightstand, beginning to brush Aladdin's hair out. He was being so nice to him. Aladdin wasn't sure how to take it but with gratitude from deep inside. It was such a change from his new norm. Kouha was giving him a lot of opportunities.

His hands were setting to work on his hair as Aladdin remained still and thought.

What would it be like to join the other and help him for a while? It seemed like maybe a good idea. He was so violent though. As much as it would be nice to have someone just a bit easier on him helping him with becoming more controlled in his magoi usage, it seemed a bit dangerous. He didn't want to help someone that was only going to bring about pain. He wanted to only help those that were worth helping, those that were good about their intentions.

"Aladdin, you look like you are thinking so hard," the other murmured. His hands started on another part of his hair, the first braid hanging nicely. Kouha leaned closer and shook his head. "Don't worry too much about getting back to me immediately. Let yourself heal a bit before you decide on anything. You need someone to be here when you're broken though. You will want someone to mend you and have your back when you are in need. I just want that moment to be when you are at my side so I can be the one to do that."

Aladdin smiled at him. "I just don't want to give up on things here so quickly. It will be kind of disappointing if I join you and can't even help have your back when you need it."

Kouha grinned. "We have a deal then. You train here and when things come to a close here, you will stand by my side for a while and we'll travel all over the place."

Aladdin hesitated a moment before nodding. If he didn't like things, he would leave the other to his travels and go to find his friends elsewhere.

The prince leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "You're just perfect. I'm glad I came now. You've made my return here so worthwhile."

"oh, that's right, how was the funeral?" Aladdin looked over his shoulder at the other and Kouha pulled him into his arms, laying back on the bed as soon as he finished a third braid.

"Ah, don't bring up something so depressing and useless. Don't ruin our day. I just want to enjoy my soon to be magician advisor in my bed for the night. I'll send you back in the morning ready to combat anything they throw at you."

Aladdin shook his head. "I just need a little sleep and I-ah," he made a bit of a squeak as the other kissed him directly, making his face flush bright red. The other stared at him before laughing.

"You've never been kissed before have you? Oh dear, I'm going to have fun with you. Get some sleep Magician. We can have our fun another time."

The blue haired boy continued to blush, rolling over to face the other way as the other enjoyed cuddling him close and relaxing in bed. He shut his eyes as he tried to think the decision to join the other through a bit more. It seemed a bit risky. He didn't know the other well enough yet.

He hadn't met a Kou family member that was completely bad though, well.. Kougyoku was still mean, but Hakuryuu had been nice. And Hakuei too, she had been really nice. Kouha had been really nice to his servants and companions joining him for travel.

He cuddled a bit closer to the other and sighed. Things would work out one way or another. Kouha had helped him when he was hurting. Things would be okay.

He felt the other's arms around his waist and cuddled against him, deciding to enjoy the night and leave the thinking for another time.

After all, what could possibly happen?

Aladdin returned to his training the next morning with a large bitemark on his neck. His teacher worked him twice as hard that day, making sure that he was so exhausted that he wouldn't be making any side trips that evening.

He returned to his room only to find his future companion waiting for him in his bed, giving him a good lustful come hither look.

And so it began…


End file.
